


Silver Chain

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thrill he felt everytime he caught a glimpse of those shining links was a thing of beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Chain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts).



> Again, not mine, I'm just making them dance to my tune.  
> Feel free to comment away  
> Enjoy =)

The urge to bang his head off the computer table was growing with each passing second. It wasn't the case, that was disgustingly easy and HPD were on the way to make the arrest. No, it was the light catching on the silver links around Danny's wrist. Those links sent a delicious, shivery thrill through the SEAL.  
"I mean it, Steven. I will not be late tomorrow, no matter how much you want the dry walling done." Danny's hands slashed through the air, tone serious but there was a knowing gleam in his glorious blue eyes. Steve felt his heart jump and his throat was suddenly dry. Danny had just used their code word and the taller man barely suppressed a groan.  
"We should...uh, probably get out of here now then. Get started so you're not late tomorrow." It took every ounce of his training not to just drag his lover out of HQ by his hair.

"Best idea you've had in a long time," Danny smirked, fingers dancing teasingly over the shiny chain.  
"Just need you to sign some paperwork in my office before we go," Steve stammered, flashing a slightly embarrassed look at Chin and Kono. Normally he'd wait until they were home, or at least in the car, but today he couldn't wait. The urge was like an itch under his skin.  
"Oh for crying out loud! Fine, whatever gets us out of here quicker," Danny huffed, storming into his partner's office. As soon as the door was shut, he spun towards Steve, eyes darkening.

"Need it so bad, don't you babe? It's alright, I'll take care of you. C'mere." He crooked his finger at Steve, unwinding the chain. It was longer than it first appeared, wrapped many times round the blond's wrist. Reaching up, he fastened it firmly against Steve's throat, leaving a long part dangling down.  
"Tuck that into your shirt until we get home," Danny ordered in a low voice, hand cupping his lover's jaw. It was going to be the longest ride home of Steve's life.

The slam of the door caused his heart the thud in anticipation. Danny grabbed the chain, yanking Steve down to his level.  
"Shirt off, shoes by the door then kneel by the couch. I think a quiet afternoon is just what we both need."  
Scrambling to obey, Steve delighted at the heat that flashed through him. He needed this, needed Danny to own him. The silver chain wasn't a conventional collar but it gave Danny a measure of control, and Steve a sense of being controlled, that they both enjoyed.

Dropping to his knees by the couch, bowing his head, he waited for Danny to settle comfortably on the cushions. Blunt fingers scratched over his scalp as his lover caressed him, soothed him, eased all the tension with just a few gentle touches.  
"Now, what shall we do, babe? Do you want to stay there all day, quiet and pliable? Or do you want me to tie you to the bed and fuck you? You have permission to speak." Danny's voice was like velvet thunder, rumbling gently in Steve's ear.  
"I... I want to suck you, Danny, while you hold the chain tight against my throat. Please?"

Groaning, Danny nodded, gesturing for him to continue. With quick, practiced movements Steve freed his lover's cock. The chain tightened along his throat, links digging deliciously into his skin. Opening wide, he sucked Danny down, relishing the weight of that solid, blood hot flesh on his tongue.  
"No teasing, babe," Danny growled. "You know what the chain does to me."  
Humming his ascent the SEAL set a fast pace, the head thumping the back of his throat gently with each bob of his head. Danny kept a tight grip on the chain, tugging sharply every time Steve move back. 

Heat rolled through him, gathering in his groin with each talented swirl of the darker man's tongue.  
"Don't you dare cum, Steve," Danny hissed, yanking the chain taut. "I'll tell you when."  
Steve groaned, loving that his Jersey boy was so masterful even now, with his cock so deep down the SEAL's throat.  
"Oh God..." Danny groaned. "I'm gonna cum..."  
Using every trick he'd learnt in their time together, Steve pulled his lover's orgasm from him. The feel of the chain dragging even tighter, Danny's hoarse cry as he flooded Steve's mouth, almost made the SEAL lose it. But he remembered that Danny had forbidden it and pulled himself back from the brink. Greedily swallowing his lover's release, he silently prayed Danny would ease a new kind of tension.  
"On your feet," Danny rasped. "We're going to bed."

***

When Danny opened his eyes the sky was still dark, just the faintest edge of light smudging the horizon. Steve lay curled next to him, sweaty, sated and beautifully disheveled. The red marks around his neck sent a quiet thrill through the blonde. They'd spent all of the evening, and most of the night, having very enthusiastic sex and he was still very sleepy. There was one thing, however, he wanted to do before their crazy life caught up with them.  
"Babe, wake up. I've got something for you."  
"Again? And you call me an animal," Steve groused as he rolled towards his partner.

"Shut up and open it," Danny grinned, pressing a box into the large hands.  
Inside was a heavy silver necklace. Plucking it quickly from the case, Danny fastened it against the tanned skin of his lover's neck. It fitted much more snugly that a normal necklace, feeling more like...  
"Now, you have the chain all the time. And when you need more, well..." Raising his arm, he pointed to the delicate silver links once more in place. Touching the heavier links around his throat, Steve grinned happily.  
"You're the best, Danno."  
"True, true. Now, go back to sleep. I'm shattered."


End file.
